I Choose You : A Snivy Love Story
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Ash and his Unova pals take a vacation to Pallet town. Trip also goes to check out "the boonies". While Ash and friends do their human thing, their Pokemon do their thing too. And Snivy gets trained by Sceptile on more than just her moves. *no, Snivy doesn't fall for Sceptile* Read and review. I so suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I Choose You

Ash's Snivy= Ivy

Trip's Snivy= Whip

Pikachu= Volt

Emolga= Emi

Ash's Tranquil= Dove

Sceptile= Razor

Trip's Tranquil= Trance

*I don't own Pokémon. I just watch it and play it. Also, I added some moves I think they should know. Don't look forward to seeing them. Pikachu forever!*

Ivy watched as her trainer gobbled down his food in record time, beating the record he'd set last night. She hopped down from her perch on the seat next to him on the Pokémon Center's bench. "Hey, Snivy, don't go too far!" she heard him call after her.

She noted this as she went to find a quiet place to work on her moves. She needed to perfect her Leaf Storm variation and improve her Vine Whip power. "Hey, Ivy, wait up!" She turned to see Volt, Ash's Pikachu, scurry over.

He smiled at her. "You're going to practice right? Want a practice partner?" he asked.

Ivy smiled back. Volt was cute and cool Pokémon. He didn't annoy her and he was pretty fun to battle, when she didn't use Attract on him. "Okay, but I won't go easy on you."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Ivy." As they moved to leave, Ivy heard the most annoying voice ever.

"Volt, wait for me!" Emi, Iris's Emolga, cried. The pesky, high-flying Pokémon swooped over. "Where are you heading, Volt-y?" the annoyingly cute flying-mouse Pokémon demanded sweetly.

"We're going to practice our moves. Want to come?" Volt offered.

Emi pouted. "And get all sweaty and smelly? No thanks. Any self-respecting girl worth her salt wouldn't dare—but then Ivy's a little different isn't she?"

Ivy resisted the urge to practice her Vine Whip on Emi's face. "Then since you're not interested… Bye." Ivy started to move again.

Emi caught Volt's arm. "But I'll still come and watch. I'll be your cheering section."

"Then let's go before our trainers finish eating." Ivy snapped. Suddenly her day was less quiet and more annoying.

Ivy narrowly dodged a Thunderbolt, head on from Volt. She attacked with a Vine Whip that also missed and turned the rock Volt had been on to pebbles.

"Go, Volt!" Emi cheered from the nearby tree.

_Annoying rat, _Ivy thought. Why Ash had decided to bring Iris and Cilan along on his trip home was beyond her understanding. She had barely met Ash's other Pokémon and heard their stories before Emi came waltzing in and ruining the cheery, calm mood with her flirting.

Ivy lashed out with Leaf Storm, catching Volt in the vortex and tossing him back a few marks. He shook it off and used Quick Attack to get into close proximity with her. He then used Iron Tail, which she deflected with Leaf Blade.

Ivy took minor damage from it and used Vine Whip to escape Volt's follow up move of a Tackle. She smirked at him. "You're using all your stamina."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Volt charged at her in a powerful Volt Tackle. Ivy countered with a Leaf Storm that barely slowed the Electric-Mouse. He hit her dead on and she cried out as she sailed out of the battle field and over to a pile of rocky ground.

"Ivy!" Volt called out.

Suddenly, Ivy felt herself enveloped in someone's arms. She looked up to see Ash's Sceptile, Razor, from the night before. "You okay," he asked.

Ivy nodded and he set her to her feet. "Thanks, Razor." Ivy faced Volt. "Let's continue."

Volt scratched him head. "Okay…"

"And don't hold back this time." She hustled over to the field and took her stance.

"Atta girl," she heard Razor say. He seemed genuinely proud of her.

"More like foolish girl," she heard another voice chuckle. Ivy whirled around to find the culprit and found herself staring into the eyes of Whip, Trip's Servine.

"Whip…" she hissed. Jumping back from close proximity she bared her Vine Whip at him. "What are you doing here?"

Whip smirked. "Trip's taking a trip through the boonies. We didn't think we'd see you guys around."

Ivy hissed out. "And I didn't think I'd meet the world's biggest jerk here, either." _Too bad being the world's biggest jerk doesn't stop you from being so cute, _she silently added.

Emi chose that moment to swoop over. She landed in front of Ivy and right on her vines. "Hi, Whip, you're so green today."

Ivy huffed out a tired breath and retracted her vines, uncaring if she unsettled Emi. "I'm going back to Ash. Volt we'll finish this later." Ivy promised.

"Why do you even bother? You know Volt's stronger than you." Emi pointed out.

"Emi's right, you'll only hurt yourself. Why can't you be a _good_ Snivy and just leave the fighting to a stronger Pokémon, like me?"

Volt shook his head. "You did _not _just say that to Ivy…"

Ivy seconded that. "If you bested Pikachu and I bested you, doesn't that make me the stronger one, green-boy?" she snapped.

With that she left.

Ivy sat by a tree and watched as Ash battled with his old pal, Misty. It wasn't a Pokémon battle, but a battle of nerves. Misty, who was holding a Togepi Egg she'd told him she had received from their old buddy, Togetic.

"But why should I go fishing with you?" Ash argued. "I want to catch up with Gary on the phone and then go training with my Pokémon!"

Misty, an orange haired hot-head who Ivy was quickly coming to respect, simply grabbed hold of Ash's ear and dragged him away, saying "Gary can wait. I've only got two more days, Ash, and then I head back to my Gym. And as for training—if you're Pokémon are anything like you they'll train themselves silly before the morning's over. Now let's go!"

"At least let me get Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"No Pikachu," Misty shot the Electric Mouse and smiled. "Bye, Pikachu."

"Good luck, Misty!" Volt called, but Misty only heard his Pokémon call.

With that gone, Ivy surveyed the area. Iris had left to explore with all her Pokémon. Trip had gone to do some field work with Tranquil and Servine. No annoying Pokémon in sight.

"Hey, Volt." Ivy called. "Want to finish up our battle from this morning?"

Volt's mousy ears twitched. "I'm ready when you are!" He led the way to the makeshift arena Ash's other Pokémon had set up to train themselves when all the humans were busy.

Naturally, Razor refereed the battle, and the Taurus stomped all the rocks and boulders into dust. "Just in case," Razor had informed them.

Once it was all said and done, Ash's other Pokémon took a position as the peanut gallery. And so began the rematch.

Dove, Ash's Tranquil soared high above the Pokémon center. She swooped low and gazed at the forest scenery. Suddenly, a familiar Servine caught her eye. It was Trip's Whip.

He was practicing his Razor Leaf while Trip was taking pictures of the scenery. Dove swooped closer.

"For the boonies, it has its charm," she heard Trip admit. "I got a lot of Crabby shots and some sweet Pidgeotto pictures too."

Trip's own Tranquil, Trance, noticed her and silently took to the sky. "Hey, you're that bumpkin's Tranquil, right? Dove…" he greeted.

Dove bobbed her head stiffly. "Yeah, that's me. And he's not a bumpkin. He's way better than you're trainer."

Trance cocked his head to one side. "…Doubtful, but, to each his own. That Ash kid's got a lot to learn before he can hold a candle to my trainer."

"Say that to his Pokémon down at Oak's lab and you'll be flopping around like a Magicarp." Dove retorted, feeling uncharacteristically hostile. Just being around Trance, or any of Trip's jerky Pokémon made her edgy.

"I could probably take them all down. See you later," Trance replied, haughtily.

"Wait," Dove wondered. "Why? I'm not done talking to you yet!" She gaped at the descending Tranquil.

"No offense, but I can't be seen with you. And besides, in a few, Trip will be looking for me to scout ahead for a great photo op."

Dove steamed at his nerve. "Are all Trip's Pokémon mirrors of him or is it just those two?" she demanded of no one.

Ivy grit her teeth (If she has any) and assessed her new opponent, Razor. Her battle with Volt had produced nothing and she was still seething from Whip's comment. Razor had obliged and handed his corner over to Volt, who now stood judging the match. A quick Synthesis and she was rearing to go.

"Begin!" Volt called.

Razor launched a Leaf Blade at Ivy, which she dodged with barely an inch to spare. _He's fast, _she thought, _like an Accelgor._ She launched an Energy Ball at him, which he promptly dodged.

"That's the way, Ivy!" Dove called from above.

Ivy barely spared her friend a glance as Razor attacked with Bullet Seed. She intercepted it with a Leaf Blade of her own and fell into a Leaf Storm. Razor couldn't dodge it, but it did little to the Forest Lizard Pokémon little damage. It only made him lose his twig.

He launched another Leaf Blade at her, but added in a Quick Attack which put him in close proximity. She took the attack full force.

She flew back a few feet and used Leaf Storm to cushion her fall. Getting to her feet she used Vine Whip to lash out at him.

Razor dodged the lashes and jumped high. With the sun at his back he used Solar Beam and blasted her full on. Ivy briefly lost conscious and fell to her knees. Then, with rigid determination, she attacked again with Razor Leaf.

Razor dodged and just as he was about to counter it, he paused and glared into the trees. "This is a private battle," he snapped.

Some brief rustling later and Whip leaped out of the trees. "Sorry, didn't know I needed a ticket to watch you cream a pre-evolutionary girl."

Ivy cut him a glare. "You heard him, moss-for-brains: beat it!"

"Why should I?" Whip demanded. "I'm just as much Pokémon as you!"

"Leave, or would you rather battle someone's who's gone up against the Battle Frontier and the Ever Grande Conference?" Razor repeated, amber eyes unwavering.

Ivy felt respect bloom from her every molecule for the hardened fighter. She also had more respect for Ash too. To have raised an awesome Grass-type…

Whip visibly stiffened. Then, he lashed out. "Then why aren't you fighting her full-power? You could have creamed her in seconds."

Ivy tensed and then her anger let loose. She lashed out with Vine Whip, slapping Whip several times before exhaustion got the best of her. "You pompous, lily-livered, moss-for-brains, low to the ground Magicarp! I'm steamed now!"

Whip picked himself up, rubbing his cheeks. "You wanna go small fry?"

Ivy glared at him, her cool composure lost to the winds of Ho-Oh. "It's on, stinkweed-breath!"

Just as they were about to collide, Razor stepped in. "Enough! Charger-" (Ash's Bulbasaur) "may not be here to play peacemaker, but I sure and Suicune am not going to watch you two seedlings go at it like a couple of Snubulls!"

Whip relaxed then smirked. "Fine… Next time our trainers' battle; I hope we get paired up, cupcake. Because I'll cream your clock and make you admit who's better."

Razor made his way to the lone tree near Oak's lab. There, he found Ivy, who was still sulking about what had happened two hours ago. "Found you," he said by way of greeting.

Ivy jolted slightly then shot him a glare. "I see… Bye." She turned back to watch the sky.

Razor sat down on the branch next to her. "So… you like this Whip-guy?"

Ivy colored, the pale green-cream of her cheeks hued pink. "N-no- I-"

He shook his head. "I can tell. It hurts when the person you love won't acknowledge your power, doesn't it?"

He knew the feeling. His own brief romance had taught him a lot, even if all he gained from it was the heartbreak that he wasn't as handsome as a Tropius. He winced as he remembered the beauty that had rejected him like May's Purple Surprise.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Ivy demanded. "I don't want anyone to know."

Razor sat back a little and looked up at the clouds. "So… Is this why you want to get stronger—to prove to Whip you're just as great as him?"

Ivy numbly nodded. "My older brother, Pine—he was a great Snivy! It only took him a few days to evolve into a Serperior. And Whip's already a Servine. I just feel… I feel like I have to be stronger. And having Whip call me a weakling doesn't exactly help…"

Razor smirked. "Then, they rushed. They missed out on discovering the full extent of their power as pre-evolutions. Me, I had to wait a couple of months before I evolved into a Grovlye. And then another set of months until I became a Sceptile. And when I did, I couldn't use any of my moves. I was useless for a while until I realized I needed to be strong to protect those around me and myself; not because I had to prove myself to any moss-brained Servine. You should do the same. Be strong for you."

Ivy nodded pensively. "Thanks, Razor, you sound like a brother. My real brother left before we could bond. All I know was what I heard on the circuit from Professor Juniper."

Razor pat her head. "Tell you what, if you really want to get strong, I'll train you for real tomorrow."

"Really?" Ivy peered at him with sharp brown eyes filled with apprehension, earnest and restrained joy.

"Really; chances are Misty will drag Ash on another forced date until she's satisfied he's learning enough on his journey."

Ivy half-smiled at that. "She's strong-willed."

"You remind me of her. Now meet me by this tree after breakfast. I usually finish first because of Corphish."

Ivy smirked. "Will do, coach."

With that, the two Grass-types made a pact and went back to the lab for dinner.

Ivy aimed her whirring vines at the wood and lashed out. The vines sliced the upright log like blades cutting through an Oran berry.

"Now, try carving something into it." Razor ordered from next to her.

Ivy focused her vines to carve a Sakura pattern—a favorite of hers since it was on the blanket she'd had as a newly hatched Pokémon. She smiled to herself at the finished carving.

"Nice; a Sakura pattern. Now, let's work on your Leaf Storm-" Razor began.

"What's this, a Pokémon woodshop?" Whip sneered, coming into view. He waltzed up, with Emi in tow.

_What's Emi doing with him? _Ivy wanted to know. But she wouldn't ask; not for the life of her would she ask. Moltres would have to start courting Articuno before she asked.

"Oh, it's you two. No threat… Now back to your Leaf Storm. Do you think you can store up power for it and then release it?"

Ivy started. Then remembered she was doing this purely for herself. _Not for Whip's approval._ "Yes, I can."

"Good, try it." Razor nodded toward some trash littering the ground. It was far apart and plentiful. "Sweep it all up into one pile with one hit."

Ivy glanced at Whip and Emi, who were snickering at her predicament.

Razor gave her a meaningful stare. "Are you camera-shy? Go!"

Ivy reluctantly began to charge her inner storm. She let it build until it was just a little under wild and let it loose, directing it at the trash. It swept them into a pile and dispersed.

"Nice," complimented Razor, "but not perfect."

"Yeah, she didn't sweep them into a trash can." Emi snickered.

Whip smirked. Razor glared and went over to and nearby tree and leaped into the air. He used Leaf Blade and did something and came back with a few Oran berries. He handed her one. He gave her a half smile. "Your reward; now, let's go focus on overcoming type-disadvantage…"

Ivy glanced back at the flying battery of a pest and the arrogantly handsome moss-brained Servine. _I don't care._

Whip watched Ivy leave, a million questions in his mind. He turned to leave only to come face-to-snout with Emi. "Oh, you're still here…" he muttered.

"You had no problem hanging out with me around Ivy." Emi pointed out.

Whip shot her a look. "That's only because we agreed to this stupid thing. Be seen together a lot. Make Ivy and Volt jealous then part ways when our crushes finally notice us."

"Well why aren't you acting like you like my company?" she demanded.

Whip groaned. "Listen, doll face, you're cute and all, but… I need a girl who's more substance than Flash. She's got to have a brain, and a good personality. Who else is going to deal with my flaws except a good Darmanitan [pun on the Good Samaritan]?"

"But we aren't really dating. And who says I'm not good!" Emi fumed.

"You're scoffing hard work in favor of backstabbing your trainer's friend's Pokémon. I see Ho-Oh smiling down on you…" he sarcastically hyped.

Emi blistered at this. "You're not exactly an innocent Ducklett in this!" then she cooled and smiled evilly at him. "Then again, I can always plead that you Sweet Scented me into his whole thing."

Whip froze and glared at the annoying Emolga. Now he knew he was in deep…

"So how can I make my Attract strong enough to power through another attack?" Ivy asked her mentor.

Razor paused and thought hard. Then he smiled. "Try really layering on the feminine charm."

"Does it work?" she asked.

"Does what work?" Volt replied dashing up. "Ash wants you two, pronto. He's itching to battle Misty and he wants Ivy to watch your battle combos, Razor."

Ivy nodded. "I'll be there. Watching someone who beat a Darkrai in battle with a Gyarados that knows Flamethrower should be interesting."

And so they scampered off, only to come to a complete halt when they reached the recently abandoned training ground. Ivy visibly paled. "No…" she moaned. She stepped back, seeking comfort in the King of the Forest Pokémon and the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Ivy…" Razor started.

"Are you okay, Ivy? You look a little pale." Volt asked. He put a hand to her forehead. Ivy stepped willingly into Volt's aura presence. It was calm and soothing, tinged with concern, but it didn't make the scene go away.

There, underneath the Pecha berry tree, were Emi and Whip—kissing.

AnimeKitty: I know it's long, but I want it to be a two-shot. I know Emi is palying the mean girl in this but I'm pissed at all Emolga at the moment. Long story short: I found a wild one, and it fainted on me. And now I can't fulfill my end of a bargain without hatching the Emolga Egg I got. Ugh! So yeah, review please. I know everyone wanted to watch Volt and Ivy battle… I'll try and include a full battle soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Snivy Love Story Part 2

AnimeKitty: Has anyone ever noticed that any starter Fire-type Ash gets, it was abandoned? It's like he's drawn to them. Sorry for the wait on Part 2.

Pokémon's POV:

If Ivy's centered concentration was anything to go by, then Volt guessed that Emi would be meeting her doom by breakfast tomorrow. He absently cheered for his old friend Razor, as he dodged a Flamethrower and retaliated with a Razor Leaf and Bullet Seed combo.

"Now, hit 'em with a Leaf Blade!" Ash, his human partner, cried.

Razor nodded and followed up with a powerful Leaf Blade that made a direct hit on Misty's Gyarados.

"I'm not giving up yet, Ketchum!" Misty taunted. "Gyarados, use Blizzard!"

Volt turned his attention back to Ivy who was now watching the battle. After relocating to a quieter place, he'd found out that Ivy loved Whip. Freakier still, she was trying to battle her emotions into submission and cushion the fall she knew her leafy heart would take when Whip eventually found a girl.

But that he would choose Emi of all people. Whenever Volt saw her, she was flirting or using Attract on some unwilling male Pokémon. He was glad he'd found a girlfriend*.

Ivy was slowly beginning to engross herself in the battle; her eyes losing that sad sheen that made Volt's chest tighten with grief.

Volt sighed with relief then went back to cheering for Razor. "Go, Razor! Knock that guy back!"

Ivy' Normal POV (Because you don't want to know this girl's thoughts):

Ivy sat under the tree, watching the moon rise. "So perfect."

"I know." Whip said, appearing beside her.

She tensed. "Look, I don't have the appetite for your bitter words so just leave me alone."

Instead of listening to her plea, he took a seat next to her. "The stars are so wonderful around here. You can really see them clearly, without all the city lights."

Ivy nodded. "You can. And now, you can enjoy them alone." She made a move to leave and he shot out a Vine Whip to restrain her. She frowned and called on her own vines to disentangle herself from the hold. She wouldn't sit here with her defenses down.

"It's getting cold; I'm going inside. Razor says I have an early day of training tomorrow; he's asking Infernape to help me." She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him. She just did.

Whip frowned at Ivy's retreating back. He wanted to follow her, ask her what was wrong, hug her and then—and then what? Have Emi spew his secret all over the Unova region and then some? He wanted to use Thrash on himself, he was too confused.

"I thought I said this was private area, moss-brain." The voice of Razor caught the usually calm Grass-type by surprise.

Whip stared at the Forest King Pokémon as he sat beside him. "I heard you…" he mumbled beside himself.

"You do realize sulking won't get you the girl right?" Razor suddenly said.

Blushing, Whip turned his head away. "I-I have a girlfriend…" he defended weakly.

"That was pathetic. And your little plan to make Ivy admit she likes you first by dating Emi is even more pathetic." Razor advised.

Whip winced. Was it that obvious? Heck, he couldn't believe he'd talk to Emi if it weren't for Ivy.

Taking his silence for a leeway, Razor went on. "If Emi likes Volt, she should have told him so. Not that it would make much difference. He has a girlfriend."

Whip digested this. "Emi doesn't know?" Because if she did, then she was just stringing Whip's feelings for Ivy along like ribbon in a Pokémon Gymnastics Tournament.

Razor pondered this for a while. "Probably not; Volt's girl is a celebrity in the Sinnoh region. He has no reason to flaunt. Volt's never been one to brag, even about having a model girlfriend like Bell."

"So… Does Ivy like me? Since you know everything." Whip taunted to keep up appearances.

"Your insults aren't improving your standing point, and that's all I'll say. Try to be positive."

Whip sighed. "I was kind of harsh. I mean, her moves are impressive, and she's faster than most Pokémon I've fought… I guess… I dunno, I don't want her to outclass me."

Razor's amber eyes widened. "You're afraid she'll become better than you. What an inferiority complex…"

Whip hastened to explain. "I just meant that… Well, you've seen her moves. What if she becomes so good she rejects me? Tells me that I'm too to be with her? I've got my pride too, you know. I don't mean to put her down. But that's just the way I put it. I never mean it all. Her carving was great. I couldn't have done it. But when I see how great she is, and then I look inside… I just feel like I don't deserve her. I don't deserve walking on the same battlefield as her; being the same type as her. She's just so full of spunk, and spirit, and so mature… And I'm still not as powerful as her, even as a Servine… It was a waste of time evolving, if she won't take note…"

Razor was silent for so long Whip feared he'd put the Sceptile to sleep. Sighing with defeat, Whip got and started to leave.

"I only have this to say, moss-brain: if you don't move quick, some other Pokémon will snatch her up." Razor's voice sounded distant.

Looking back up, Whip saw that the Forest King was gone; vanished into thin air.

"You what?" Emi screeched. It was early the next morning, and after thinking things over for most of the night and catching three horrific hours of sleep in his Pokéball, Whip had decided to end the charade.

"I said I'm breaking up. This game of hearts has to end." Whip sighed, eyes heavy with sleep. He had yet to eat yet too. Trip had been dragged away by some kind of Electibuzz fan who wanted him to take pictures of her team, just before breakfast.

Emi was sputtering mad. In retrospect, he guessed she was taking things better than he expected.

She crossed her paws over her chest and pouted. "Why now? Volt is so close to asking me out."

Whip winced at her disillusions. Volt probably hadn't given the Flying Squirrel the time of day.

"I thought about it, and hurting Ivy isn't the way I want her to notice me. I want her to like me for me. Even if I am a total jerk, it's better than being a jerk that's so insensitive he can't see past the point of his own nose."

Emi raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Whip sighed raggedly. Was she really the mastermind behind this scheme? He was starting to doubt her brain capacity. "It means I'm done hurting her to frustrate her into admitting she likes me. And our deal is off. This couple is through." With that, Whip turned and stalked off.

Emi watched her only ticket to Volt's affection walk away. She was stumped. How could he not want be with her? She was cute, her fur didn't stand on end and she was sassy. How could she not be the perfect girl for all? Her mother had taught her all the right moves since she'd hatched.

She always complimented the boys and made sure that she looking better that the girls in anything they did.

Ivy's words from after that Pokémon Musical came back to haunt her. _"Next time you try and steal the spotlight, try and make sure your vanity isn't on public display. You look so desperate."_

Those words had been the focal point in Emi's plan to humble the Grass-type while earning the love of Volt.

She frowned. Now it was all dashed since Little Miss Vine Whip's boy-toy had gone and left her high and dry. Spotting Ivy walking past with Volt, with their heads close and voices low, made Emi growl low in her throat, anger boiling in her like a Hyper Beam. They were too close for her comfort.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea etched itself in Emi's mind. It would humble the Grass stains and make them rue the day they both snubbed noses at her. And all it would take is her Fake Tears routine…

AnimeKitty: So yeah, Thought about the two-shot thing… Not going to work. Might need a chapter or two more. And an abrupt scenery change. Thank goodness for the Legendary Bird Pokémon or I'd have no scenery changers. Confuse about Emi's scheme? Think you know it. Try and guess. Review with what you think. No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

Snivy Love Story

AK: The long awaited Plan... Hope you enjoy!

XXXX

Emi sobbed loudly on the rock by the lake, making sure she was in full view of all the Pokemon. As she cried and sobbed and pouted her little head off, she watched from the corner of her eye as the gullible Corphish, Claude, scrambled up to her along with a couple of Tauros. Great, she schemed, muscle and a passionate plight voice.

"What's wrong, Emi?" Claude asked.

"Whip broke up with me!" she wailed.

"Why?"

"He said- he said he was only playing with me, and that no one would really date a girl like me..." Emi cried.

"That's not true! Plenty of guys would date you!" one of the Tauros defended.

Ah, and they're already loyal to me... Perfect. "Thanks... But it won't do any good now! I'm ruined for any other Pokemon!" Emi lied.

"H-how?"

Emi exposed the berry stains she'd painted on herself to look like Vine Whip wounds. "All I did was ask why he could love me..."

"That no good moss-eater..." Claude seethed.

"Oh, but I'm sure I'll be fine, a few Oran berries and the wounds will fade. But not the wounds on my heart. He's so savage. And he said he'd hurt me if I told anyone else." Emi faked a gasp of concern. "I may have put you at risk too! Oh, please be careful."

Claude puffed out his chest. "Don't worry about us. We'll teach that grass type a lesson."

XXX

Ivy was listening to the migrating Cottonee Grass Whistle when Whip found her.

"What do you want?" she sighed, not really in the mood.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Whip suggested.

She sighed again. "Fine; but try anything, and I'll throttle you."

They sat peacefully in the shade. Ivy eyed Whip from the corner of her eye.

He looked tired, like he hadn't slept at all. That made her worried.

"Ivy!" The way he said her name made her almost jump. "I've been thinking about you..."

"Yeah," Ivy prompted.

"And I get it."

"Huh?"

"I get it." he repeated. "You're strong for a Pokemon like you. And you're cute too."

Ivy frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"But this training... You don't have to do it. You can't beat genetics. You have plenty of stronger Pokemon who will protect you."

Ivy's mood went from hopeful to sour. "Like you?"

"Exactly; just rely on us more and maybe you'll be able to catch a strong type, like me, with a little feminine polish."

"Like Emi?" she seethed.

Apparently, her temper went over his head. "No, you could never be like Emi; she's too far ahead."

Ivy saw red, again. She stood. "So what your saying is I'm undatable?!"

"Well-"

"That I have to act weaker than you to catch your eye, is that it?! So I'm too strong to be attractive?!"

"Well, let's not be crazy. You're not all that strong."

"Well," Ivy hissed. "No one asked you!"

"I don't get it, what's your problem? I try and ask you something nicely and-"

"This is your idea of nicely?!" She snorted. "I've seen nicer with Regigigas... You primitive Primape in Grass type colors!" Ivy started to walk away.

"What is your problem? You see, this is why you're never going to catch a guy."

Ivy resisted the urge to turn around a use Pound on his face. "One day, Whip, you're going to rue the day you insulted me. One day soon..."

XXX

Whip sat under the tree Ivy had left in under, cursing his faults. He'd just insulted her, when he'd meant to compliment her. He ran through everything he'd said. "Oh, Ho-Oh, she'll never date me now..."

He couldn't even find the first place in the conversation where he put his foot in his mouth. Once again, he wished he knew Thrash.

"How long has it been since I got here? I don't even care anymore... I feel horrible." Whip sighed.

"Well, get ready to feel worse!" a voice ordered. Whip looked to see a Corphish and two Tauros glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, heartbreaker!" the Corphish seethed. "Get ready to regret every word you said!"

As they closed in, Whip readied a Vine Whip attack to defend himself.

"Get 'im!" the Corphish ordered, charging.

"What else could go wrong today?" Whip wondered.

XXXX

AK: The fight will continue in the next chapter. I feel that Iris is a little too smart to fall for Emi's Fake Tears routine, but Corphish is gullible enough. And since he's always charging head on, no hassle. The second part of Emi's plan will be geared towards Ivy.


End file.
